True Love Always Finds A Way
by Tohru Lynn
Summary: My version of what life could have been like for Bella and Edward had vampires not existed, Edward been born in the same century as Bella, and they had met early in life but one had forgotten the other. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Prologue**

"Isabella!" the young tourist boy called out. "I have to leave; my family is going back to America. I will definitely miss this weather. It's always rainy in Forks."

"Must you leave already?" Isabella asked her new friend.

"Yes I must," he replied. "We are leaving soon; I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Edward! Edward come on. It's time to go!" the young boy's mother called.

"Coming!" The two children hugged before saying goodbye to each other for good. They were so young they did not think about trying to keep in touch with each other.

The young boy was named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was 6-years-old. He had a twin sister named Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but everyone called her Alice. He also had an elder brother named Emmett Cullen who was 8-years-old. Their parent's names were Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The young family was vacationing in Italy when Edward and Isabella met.

Isabella Marie Swan had moved to Italy with her mother Renee shortly after her parents had divorced. Isabella was 5-years-old. Her father's name was Charlie Swan. He was a police chief but she did not know where exactly he lived. She knew he had recently received custody of his niece and nephew Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. Rosalie was 7-years-old and Jasper was 8-years-old.

"Bella!" her mother called. "Come inside now!"

"Coming mom!" she called back. As she started toward home a car came around the corner and couldn't stop in time. The car hit her, knocking her unconscious.

They got her to the hospital and it was determined she was in a coma. Her only other injuries were broken ribs. Because she was in a coma the doctors weren't sure she would live. Weeks passed and she remained in the coma with no signs of change. Finally she started to show signs of waking up. She showed signs of awareness during the day. Even though she was unconscious she was aware of everything around her. One day she opened her eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked her.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she answered, "but my mommy calls me Bella."

"Can you tell me how old you are?" the doctor then asked.

"I am 5-years-old," she answered.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" the doctor then asked her.

She thought for a minute then silently shook her head no.

Over the next few days it became clear that there were other things she couldn't remember.

"Did you have fun with Edward over the summer?" Renee asked her daughter one day.

"Who is Edward?" was Bella's only response.

**12 years later**

"Mom I'm heading to school now!" Bella called before leaving the house.

"Okay! Have a good day!" Renee answered. Ten years after Bella's accident they moved back to America.

The day went by like every other day. Bella went to her morning classes then ate lunch. Now she was in her last class of the day, Science. They were getting ready to do blood testing when Bella was called out of class to take a phone call in the office.

"Hello," she said into the phone when she got there, "this is Bella Swan."

"Bella, my name is Dr. Josh Tyler. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your mother was in a car accident."

"What? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Bella, but your mother didn't survive."

"My mom is d-d-dead," Bella finally stuttered.

"Yes," the doctor said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you doctor," Bella said before hanging up the phone. She then sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs in the office. She was in shock. She was in shock bad enough that the secretary came around and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Do you have any family that you can call dear?"

"My closest relative is my dad and he lives in Washington. He's the chief of police in Forks."

"Well I just happen to have that number. Let's call him so he knows."

The secretary called the police station in Forks, Washington and requested to speak with the Chief.

"Hello? Chief Swan speaking," Charlie Swan said as he got on the phone.

"Daddy? It's Bella."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"My mom was in a car accident and she died," Bella replied just barely managing to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm on my way," her dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, time to wake up. The plane is about to land," Charlie Swan gently woke his daughter.

She was 17-years-old and had grown up in Italy with her mother. She had moved to Phoenix Arizona from Italy the year before. The beginning of her senior year of high school had been marked by the tragic death of her mother Renee. Now she was moving again. This time to Forks Washington to live with her father and her elder brother and sister, Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale.

She had never met Jasper and Rosalie. They were 20 and 19, respectively. She knew they were picking them up from the airport.

As Bella and Charlie entered the terminal she heard a deep voice call out.

"Dad!" Jasper Called. Despite growing up in Washington he had never completely lost his Texan accent.

"Hey Jasper, meet your sister Bella."

"Hey Bella, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well Jasper," Bella replied.

"Where's Rosalie?" Charlie asked.

"Babysitting the Weber twins," Jasper replied. "You'll get to meet her later Bella."

Jasper followed Bella and Charlie to baggage claim and helped carry Bella's luggage out to the car.

"I hope you like it here Bella," Jasper said. "We're really glad you're here and hope you'll like our friends."

"Do you have many friends?" Bella asked.

"Not very many," Jasper replied. "There's my girlfriend Alice, her twin brother Edward, and their older brother and Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett."

"Just three friends?"

"Yes ma'am, just the three of them. Not many people like us. Mostly the other people in town stay away from us."

"Oh, why do they stay away from you guys?"

"Well the guys in our age group see me and Emmett as threats because of our builds. The girls see Rosalie as a threat because of her looks. And everyone is afraid of Alice and Edward; Alice has a pixie like build but she is extremely hyper and she's very intuitive about the future and is rarely wrong. Edward is rather tall with bronze hair and green eyes and very intuitive about what people are thinking."

As Jasper finished telling Bella about Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward they pulled into the driveway. Shortly after they arrived home Rosalie pulled in.

Jasper helped Bella carry her things up to her new bedroom. Luckily the house was big enough that all of them could have their own bedroom. Her bedroom furnishings were fairly simple. She had a bed, a dresser, and a computer desk with a laptop sitting on top it. Her bed had a purple bed spread on it. She started to unpack and get settled in.

"Hey," Rosalie spoke up from the door way. "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," Bella replied while putting her few dresses in her closet.

"You're welcome, so how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's very green."

"Ha ha ha, ya it is very green," Rosalie replied. "You seem kinda quiet. I think you would get along well with my boyfriends younger brother Edward."

**Edward**

"Hey Edward," Alice called as she entered the living room. "Jasper's baby sister has finally come to live with Chief Swan."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Isabella, Bella for short."


End file.
